


Five for Silver

by MrDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crystals, Dark Past, M/M, Magic, Multi, Violence, Witch Craft, demonic possesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDragon/pseuds/MrDragon
Summary: Possession isn't exactly rare, but what is rare is when one of the Devil's right hand men hides in your house for weeks before finally annoying the owner enough that he demands that he show himself. And, well, scolding a powerful demon may not be the best idea, but Zen has never been the most tactful of witches.





	Five for Silver

Crash….boom!

I sigh in frustration, rubbing my eyes tiredly before getting up and walking down the hallway to the kitchen, finding a glass shattered on the floor and a pile of cookbooks which used to be neatly organized on the counter now scattered across the floor.  
“Can you please put them back?” I say, my hands on my hips and my eyes scanning the room. “I know you’re still in here, so please just put them back, I’m not really in the mood to deal with this right now and Fenrir hasn’t woken up yet so she can’t lecture you for me.”  
I stand there for a few more minutes, waiting, before the glass shards sweep themselves up and into the trash and the books float back onto the counter, out of order, but no longer on the floor.  
“Thank you, I appreciate you cleaning up after yourself. What happened?” I ask the seemingly empty room. A rather large bug on the wall, that I hadn’t noticed yet, glows red for a moment, and I nod. “I’m sorry that you got startled. I’ll take it outside, just give me a second,” I respond as I grab a glass cup and put the cup over the bug and wait for it to crawl in before I take it to the front door and set it on the ground outside. When I walk back to the kitchen, I notice that the books are back in the order they were in before they got knocked down, and smile. I lean against the counter and face the rest of the kitchen.  
“Now, you’ve been here for a little while, may I know your name? Or can you at least give me something to call you so I don’t have to worry about offending you?” I watch as a pen begins to furiously scribble on a pad of paper nearby. Once the pen stops, the paper is ripped off and slides over to me.  
“Nice to meet you Abigor, why can’t I see you? Are you unwell?” I ask, concerned. Even if they’re a demon, that doesn’t mean I want them to be in pain or uncomfortable. “Is there anything I can get you?” The pen scribbles again, and another sheet slides over to me.  
“So you need a host… as long as you don’t intend on harming anyone, I suppose you could use me? I would just need to be in control enough to take care of my gardens, if the plants aren’t taken good care of they get mad, and I don’t know about you, but I personally don’t want to deal with an upset Mandrake.” A scroll pops up, floating in front of my face. I grab it and unroll it carefully, reading it through several times before glancing up and looking around the room again.  
“Do I need to sign this in any particular way or…”  
A knife pulls itself out of the block to my right and drifts over to me.  
“Of course,” I sigh, rolling my eyes at how cliche it seemed. I yelp and glare around the room when I feel a small flick to the back of my head.  
“Ouch! It’s not like I decided that signing contracts in blood was a good idea, and it’s not my fault that you guys have to be so edgy!” I growl and make a small cut on the back of my hand, using the tip of the pen Abigor had written with before to pick some up and quickly signing the contract. As I walk to the cabinets near the door, I feel a rush of dizziness and strength fill me, as my skin feels tingly and hot. I shiver when it ends, and continue to the cabinet, pulling out a bandaid and going to put it on only to discover that the wound is… no longer there.  
“So do I get like super powers or something now?” I shakily ask the room, not expecting a response.  
“Of course not,” a silky voice replies, “but you do get a few added bonuses.”  
I whip around and spot a man with slicked back white hair and glowing orange eyes leaning against my counter, idly cleaning dirt from under his nails. I huff out a breath before leaning against the counter behind me and crossing my arms.  
“A little warning would have been nice,” I muttered, taking in his appearance.  
“Well it isn’t very often that I get to possess a handsome little wizard such as yourself,” he purred, walking over and curling a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.  
At this moment, obviously the most convenient time, Fenrir trots in, her black claws clicking on the floor as she walks over to the fridge and grabs a soda. She pops it open before turning and looking at us as she takes a sip. Abigor steps away and smiles charmingly at Fenrir before reaching past her to grab a soda of his own. She smiles and takes a seat at the table, not far from the kitchen. I notice that she seems to be in a rather good mood and give her a small glare, beginning to catch on to what had happened here.  
“So… bonuses?” I wondered, my eyes flicking between Abigor and Fenrir. Abigor brightens momentarily before joining Fenrir at the table and, seeing as it would be awkward for me to be the only one standing, I take a seat as well.  
“Yes! Bonuses! You may have noticed that weird sensation that passed over you after you signed the contract? Well, now you possess the ability to see any and all demons, ghosts, spirits, and whatnot. You also can touch any supernatural entity and not be injured, and you cannot be killed. I can’t have my vessel being ruined now can I?” He smirks at me and takes a sip of his soda, seeming overly smug with himself. I sigh and rub my eyes again.  
“Alright, whatever, I’ve got stuff to do so I’m going to go get dressed. Don’t think I forgot about your meddling Fenrir, I’ll deal with you later.” I quipped as I stood up and walked to my bedroom to shower and change before going to take care of the plants.  
I walked out of my room in a pair of short black overalls with a baby blue shirt and converse. I put on my glasses and brushed a hand through my hair, drying it as I walked through the kitchen and out the back door. I smiled as I saw the colorful blossoms and rich greens of the many things growing in my yard. I started to softly sing as I walked through, gently stroking the leaves and petals as I walked by, smiling brightly as the plants I touched began to hum with renewed energy. My song grew the loudest when I reached the great tree in the middle with hundreds of vines draping from its branches. I walked all around it, circling it several times and beginning to dance as a fresh wind blew threw my garden, clearing out bad insects and other things that could bring damage to the creatures within.  
As I finished my song, I held my hands up and out towards the sun, thanking it for all it gives, and then down to the earth, for the love and care it gives to its children. I sighed happily, feeling refreshed and full of energy as I looked around at the newly revitalized plants and small animals that thrived within my garden. Even the temperamental Mandrakes were resting peacefully.  
I worked my way back towards the house, flicking my hands at half-full bird feeders and water dishes to refill them, barely noticing an astonished looking Abigor standing on the small porch. Before I reach the house, I crouch down near the edge of a relatively large pond with many koi fish swimming around and dip my hand into the water, feeding a small stream of magic into the water for the fish to eat. It helped them get nutrients and keep them healthy in addition to adding to the strength and vitality of my garden. I slipped past Abigor and into the house, putting a kettle on the stove and dropping allspice, Adam and Eve roots, adder’s tongue, and amber into the water. I walk around my house, humming and dancing as I gather cups of old tea scattered around. In the living room, kitchen, store front, storage, my bedroom, and on the back porch. I pour them out into the sink and refill them with the new tea, putting them back in their corresponding rooms. I put a little string of magic on the edge of the cups to make it so that the tea cannot be spilled.  
When I return to the kitchen, I notice Abigor standing there, his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face. I stop, looking at him worriedly.  
“What? Did I do something weird?” I ask, looking around the kitchen and not noticing anything out of place. The strings of amethyst and citrine crystals were swaying gently in the breeze from the window, the bundles of herbs drying on the shelves were in order and my books were all in the right place. What could he possibly have an issue with?  
“I didn’t realize how powerful you are… I don’t know how I could have missed it..” he sighs, seeming frustrated. I shrug and continue with my daily tasks. His orange eyes follow me as I grab a clean chunk of agate and he walks behind me as I make my way back out into my garden. He sits on the edge of the porch and watches as I replace the dirty rusty orange rock nestled in the middle of the Core Tree with the clean one and set it on the deck next to him. I stand next to the Core Tree again and extend my hands out, palms to the sky as I let my magic flow out to the plants, watching as fresh pieces of plants begin to float towards me, given willingly by the plants as a sign of gratitude for the care I give them. I smile and thank the garden and tuck a sprig of mallow behind his ear as I walk by.  
“How can you be so powerful? All you do is care for plants and sell simple potions,” he demands, and I give him a small, sad smile.  
“It hasn’t always been like this..” I whisper, trailing off and staring out at the world I’ve built. He looks at me, expecting more, and I ignore him, walking into the storefront with the fresh ingredients, placing them into their spots on the shelves and flipping the sign to open. I grab a book off the shelf and sit down behind the counter, reading just to pass time.  
I look up as the bell over the door jingles and smile as I see a familiar face.  
“Hey, Abby, what can I help you with today?” I ask, grabbing a small container and handing it over to her. She smiles back at me warmly, bouncing slightly on her feet.  
“Oh I think I’ve got it, thank you Zen,” she responds, making her way over to the shelves and grabbing what she needs. As I look around, I notice a purple fae about to grab a sprig of rosemary from the shelf. I scowl at it and shoot a little spark at it.  
“Hey! Put that down, you don’t need to be in here,” I say, shoo-ing it out and into the garden, where there was a small offering table set up for spirits and the fair folk to take from. I don’t make them pay, as long as they are peaceful and don’t give me any trouble. It squeaks at me angrily as I wave it out the door, knowing that it probably just wanted to mess around anyway. I grin as Ben, a younger warlock slips through the door and past the angry fae, looking at it in amusement.  
“Another one trying to steal, Zenny?” he teases, I roll my eyes at him, but pat him on the back as he takes my spot behind the counter.  
“Don’t call me that, and I don’t really mind if they’re in here if they aren’t trying to steal, after all, the plants really enjoy their company,” I explain, and begin to gather up some vials full of colorful, swirling liquids. I carefully place them into a bag, and wrap them in a small shield to make sure they don’t break. I sling the bag over my shoulder and wave to Ben as I walk out of the door. “Thanks for taking over for me while I go into town, Benny,” I call behind be as the door shuts.  
I walk a bit down the street before looking both ways and closing my eyes.  
“Aidez moi à voyager.” I whisper, feeling my magic reach out. A few seconds later, a large black bus appears in front of me with a small rush of air and I climb on, smiling at the conductor.  
“Just into town then, Zen?” he asks, and I nod politely, taking a seat not far from the front. I flip through a magazine that was tucked into the back of the seat in front of me and pause on a page about a library that needed herbalists to go through their books and sort out ones that were still accurate and ones that weren’t. I snap a picture of the page with my phone, and get off the bus when it skids to a stop not long after.  
“Thank you!”  
As I walk down the street, I greet many familiar faces and brush my fingers along the leaves and petals of plants that I pass. I push open the doors of my favorite cafe, Witches Brew, and walk up to the counter. I smile at the cashier and knock six times on the counter.  
“Can I speak with Gemma?” I request politely, waiting patiently when she steps into the back. A moment later, she waves me in and I walk around the counter and into the back, up a set of stairs and through a thick wooden door engraved with protection sigils, which I had to knock on six times before she could let me in. As soon as it opened, I was hit with the overwhelming scent of burning sage. I coughed a little bit and felt a headache begin to form.  
“Good afternoon, Gemma, how have you been?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if you want more, or if there's any questions you have!


End file.
